The Dawntreaders
The Dawntreaders are a crew on the Midnight Ocean. left|Flag of The Dawntreaders Prologue “…consider carefully what men among you are the hardest in battle, the most skilled seamen, the purest in blood, the most loyal to our person, and the cleanest of life and manners … Aslan’s mane! Do you think that the privilege of seeing the last things is to be bought for a song? Why, every man that comes with us will bequeath the title of Dawntreader to all his descendants…” ~ Prince Caspian, “Voyage of the Dawn Treader” Crew/Flag Forums At this time The Dawntreaders swear no allegiance to any flag, and have not as yet created a crew forum. Pillages The Dawntreaders currently have no scheduled pillages. Look for us on the waters and job with us to have a great time! Formation & Affiliations The Dawntreaders came into being on July 4, 2006 under the guidance of Zachnspike, son of eventual Captain Tlzallen, who served with The Cartographers until The Dawntreaders could reach enough fame to apply to the flag Silver Dawn as a member crew. The crew joined Silver Dawn on August 12, 2006. After the merging of crews into Silver Dawn from Heartless Shadows, The Dawntreaders received an infusion of experienced officers into their numbers. Firegurl, Merrywillow and Kimlubber (formerly of Dark Twisted Fire) joined the crew in the waning days of August to return to the flag. Triston, Noxstar and Dicer joined the crew and worked their way through the ranks to achieve the status of senior officer by May of 2007. Twistedtink, another former mate and member of Dark Twisted Fire, rejoined the flag by becoming a Dawntreader in that same month. After what Tlzallen considered to be the 'Bureaucratic Kraken running amok' in Silver Dawn's political system, he removed the crew from that flag and joined Rising Phoenix with the support of his officers and crew. The new flag was reforged by Conquest of the Titans, who invited The Dawntreaders to join after they left Silver Dawn. After a dispute drove several senior officers to mutiny and leave the crew for the Jaded Stars, Allen left the crew and the flag as the situation within the flag became unbearable. Fallenone took over as Captain. After a few months where the crew essentially went dark, it was disbanded sometime in February 2008. Allen's son, Zachnspike, reformed the crew March 25 and began rebuilding it to restore her to her former glory. Allen rejoined the crew as its captain and decided to keep it out of a flag structure to avoid wars and the political trappings that inevitably come with that game mechanism. Noteworthy Events & Celebrations * On March 21, 2007 Firegurl was named the crew's first mate, making her the first crew mate ever to hold that esteemed office. Tlzallen promoted her to the position after her display of relentless dedication to the crew's growth, activity and pursuit of fun. * The Dawntreaders moved into the economic circles of the game May 5, 2007 when they opened their first ironworking stall on to compete in the heavily traded cannonball business. * The Dawntreaders left Silver Dawn June 28, 2007 and joined Rising Phoenix with former Silver Dawn mates the Titans. * Due to the political turmoil with Silver Dawn and leaving that flag, as well as tragic personal events with the real-life loss of Deirdremac in game, The Dawntreaders celebrated their fist birthday on Midnight Ocean in an understated fashion. The crew held a brief pillage and Allen awarded some gifts of appreciation to his senior officer corps. * Aug. 15, 2007 the crew hit a milestone when it's numbers reached 40 active members. The mark was hit when the pirates Epixgod and Epicgod were recruited following the crew's weekly pillage. * The Dawntreaders saw some dark days at the end of 2007, as several crew members bolted its ranks to join another crew within Rising Phoenix. Allen left the crew after the mutiny, giving command to Fallenone. She disappeared from the game and the crew was disbanded some time in Feb. 2008. * March 25, 2008 Allen's son, Zachnspike, reformed The Dawntreaders. * April 2, 2008 Allen rejoined the crew as its captain. Public Statement (from YPP Crew Page) “…consider carefully what men among you are the hardest in battle, the most skilled seamen, the purest in blood, the most loyal to our person, and the cleanest of life and manners … Aslan’s mane! Do you think that the privilege of seeing the last things is to be bought for a song? Why, every man that comes with us will bequeath the title of Dawntreader to all his descendants…” ~Prince Caspian, “Voyage of the Dawn Treader” As the legacy of The Dawntreaders grows, so too will those who wish to count themselves as one of her numbers. So mate, are you such a sailor? The Dawntreaders are a crew designed for pillaging and fun. While we won't run away from a fight, we have not aligned ourselves with a flag for the purpose of avoiding wars and the political mudslinging that always seems to accompany that game mechanic. The crew is looking for new and seasoned members to join their ranks. Those who are new to the ocean and who want to join, may need to sail with the crew several times before being allowed to join. Hearties and pirates of renown may be invited at the discretion of the Captain and Senior Officers. We don’t care if yer subscribed or not, although subscribing does allow you to access many more aspects of the Puzzle Pirates world. Fancy clothing, better swords and becoming an officer are just a few the benefits of subscription. But plenty o’ fun can be had just by being part of the crew if yer unsubscribed. Whether you’re a Dawntreader or just jobbing with us, we expect you to follow orders when aboard ship. Whether its pillaging the high seas or an expedition into the uncharted outposts of Atlantis, staying on station and working hard are always expected. Laze about on the deck and you’ll soon find yerself swimming with the sharks! If you want more information about the crew just ask the Captain or one of the Officers. Now, by Aslan's mane, get out there and make us proud! YARR!